Fire Elves
Investigation: Fire Elf by Erling Feuergeist One of the first sub-species I’ve ever heard about is the Fire-Elven species. No big surprise, considering I am a Sun Elf and as such grew up in a Nation that represents the origins of Fire Elves. The libraries of Sun Elves are generally barren of knowledge on other species, and proof of imperfection and impurity is generally burnt and banished. During my younger years, since I couldn’t find any written history about the Fire Elves, I investigated a trail that had me suspect that they could be an off-branch of Draconic Elves. I stumbled over a few Fire Elves who neighbored with the Draconic Elves, yet taught me that - indeed - Sun Elves are the parent-race of the Fire Elves. The old studies written on aging parchment were barely readable anymore, but I tried preserving what I could. Fire Elves came to existence due to precise breeding and experimental rituals. However, as a man of science, I put my thumb of doubt on the lines regarding the rituals. Personally, I am led to believe that breeding with other species that have developed a vast temperature resistance would bring sufficient results over time. Fire Elves seem to be generally taller than Sun Elves, even if only a little on average. The copper hue I am used to from Sun Elven folks is way more common amongst Fire Elves and generally more intense and bright, however, I see a great variety ranging from golden blond to ruby red. Pale skin and golden eyes seem to be the norm, reminding of Sun Elven noble bloodlines - perhaps it is not a coincidence? Though there are exceptions. Most Fire Elves are of astounding beauty that had me, as a proud Sun Elf, jealous. Their hair is full and silken, they move with grace and elegance, and their overall appearance can be described as androgynous. A very masculine Fire Elf would be a critical rarity - I haven’t seen a single one during my journeys. Fire Elves surely have the diplomatic talents of their parent-race in their genes. Most of them are smooth talkers with warm voices. That is until they are provoked past a certain point, in which case they know no forgiveness. Despite the rumors about Fire Elves being full of temperament and fury, I would rather describe them as capable of feeling plenty of emotion at once. Sometimes they might act in contradicting ways to what they have said just moments before, but that isn’t because they want to hide anything (really, I’ve learned that they are very honest and honorable folks), but rather because they have so many different feelings all at once that they simply cannot reveal them all at the same time. If I had to point out the biggest differences between Fire Elves and Sun Elves, it would come down to two things: They are not overly proud but instead take honor in being tolerant. Only very few Fire Elves still live amongst the Sun Elves; most have been shunned out for not being of pure blood. This historical scar had them grow a strong feel for justice and fairness. Secondly, Fire Elves perform their magic rather based on heat and fire, though they can benefit from sunlight to a certain point as well. A rather rare ability amongst all Elven Species is the drainage of energy out of the atmosphere, which can leave a room or an entire area cooled down. The absence of energy in the form of warmth, heat or direct fire, however, leaves most Fire Elves vulnerable. Category:Elven Category:Species Category:Journals Category:Erling Feuergeist